powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reynald
Reynald is Sir Radcliff's former squire from Rysaul & later on is revealed to be the current user of the Kandaar armor. After the purification of Kandaar's armor, Reynald later joins the Dino Knight Rangers as their ally up until his death at the hands of the Conquerons general, Checker. He still helps the team to this day even in death, his spirit manifesting as the Dino Max Armor & the Kandaar Armor the Dino Max Claw. Reynald later returns as Dino Knight Brown, which is a repainted version of Kandaar's armor, to aid the Dino Knight Rangers in the final battle against Lady Legios. Character History Apprenticed at some point by Sir Radcliff, Reynald originally thought of Dino Knight Red as the group leader, & sought to become one. Unfortunately, these thoughts are what didn't get him chosen as a Dino Knight Ranger, & he soon began going on a quest to find a place in the world. While he was in Australia, he encountered Logan Stewart, a young American who did become Dino Knight Red. Reynald attempted to pass on his ideas, but he only realized his foolishness after retrieving the MiniPachy KnightZord. Becoming Kandaar After being rejected as Dino Knight Red, Reynald began looking for a way to prove everyone wrong, eventually hitting upon the use of Kandaar's armor, scouring the cosmos before being led to the Talos Dimension. Shortly after Derek & Rory defeated Helen (who was the user of the Kandaar armor at that moment) on the Talos Dimension, the Kandaar armor was scattered on the remains battlefield, Reynald (who mysteriously was also on the dimension), took Kandaar’s helmet from the flames & left with it. Wearing the armor, he eventually gained Sir Douglas's memories. Although he became an unbeatable warrior thanks to the armor, the sheer violence of it all made him find it less fun than he had hoped. Return as Kandaar Reynald, now under the identity of Kandaar, released the Dimetro KnightZord for Wishop’s purposes. However, the KnightZord was obtained by the Dino Knight Rangers first. The night after the Dino Knight Rangers defeated the Mysticron Clammo, Kandaar met with Wishop & Shroomus mocking the first for allowing the Dino Knight Rangers to obtain the Dimetro KnightZord, which made Wishop angry & had a small fight with him. Angrily Wishop asks him why he didn’t get rid of the Dino Knight Rangers by himself which Kandaar responded that it was pointless as Wishop wanted "entertainment". Kandaar tells Wishop that he's going to let him know if he finds something interesting before leaving. Reynald as Kandaar later approached Governor Hunt (who recognized him) at her hospital room who tells her that he could have killed her if she wanted. Hunt responded that she & he are similar as both wander with nowhere to belong. Hunt tells Kandaar that he might be having trouble to let his past glory go & according to her, Kandaar could create a Mysticron by this rate. While Hunt leaves, Kandaar asks her where she’s going which she answers where she belongs as she finally found her place. Aiding Derek Reynald as Kandaar meets face to face with Derek Wright who was the last Dino Knight Ranger standing as the others were captured by Wishop with the power of the Mysticron Sketchor. Kandaar had a small battle with Derek in which he easily defeated him. Before leaving, Kandaar told Derek “to not rely on his strengths & bring them to life instead”. Encountering the Dino Knight Rangers Reynald shows himself under his true identity first to Prince Finn (Dino Knight Gold), he requests him to take him to the other Dino Knight Rangers, telling them that he wants to join them on their fight against the Conquerons. Later while the Dino Knight Rangers were fighting the Mysticron Dodoom, Reynald as Kandaar attacks & defeats them telling Logan that “The Fun is just beginning” before leaving. Succumbed to the armor & Joining with the Dino Knight Rangers Reynald eventually reaches the point where he cannot control Kandaar, thus letting the armor taking over his mind. Kandaar made his way to the Dino Knight Rangers while the latter was fighting Kingtain & Pumpkinhead, the Conquerons retreat as Kandaar rampages on site. The Dino Knight Rangers were unable to free Reynald, even to the point when Rory yells Logan to “snap out of it” putting him in despair. But then, Derek uses the Pachy Terra Armor to weaken Reynald's body as a means to force Kandaar to switch a new host, & Sir Percy suggests to use the Mysticron's rainbow rain to accelerate the process to exhaust Kandaar's hatred. Kandaar attempted to take Logan as his new host but was blocked by the Dino Knight Rangers & his hatred was expelled by the rainbow rain, relieving Reynald & Logan. After defeating Pumpkinhead, the Dino Knight Rangers return to the Walker residence. Reynald secretly follows in as Kandaar, frightening Kylie & Paul until he surprises them by using Kandaar's sword as a backscratcher. Then Reynald took off Kandaar's helmet, showing his gratitude to the Dino Knight Rangers & giving Derek a payback fight upon using the Pachy Terra Armor on him. Death Reynald's last fight would be against Checker. Even with the help of Kandaar's armor, the Conqueron general managed to fatally wound him. However, Reynald manages to headbutt Checker's buckle, allowing Logan to escape from the Conqueron Pocket dimension. As Reynald succumbed to his wound, his body & spirit reformed as the Dino Max Armor & the Kandaar Armor the Dino Max Claw, allowing Logan to avenge him by killing Checker. Legacy A few hours after Reynald's death, Kylie found a video that he had recorded at some unspecified time. In it, he announces that he's thinking of going away to train for a while. He compliments each member of the Dino Knight Rangers &, once again, thanks them for saving him from the Kandaar armor. The Dino Knight Rangers raise their swords in salute to him as the sunsets. Return Powers & Abilities Forms |-|Kandaar= Originally on the verge of becoming the armor's host, the Dino Knight Rangers managed to drain Kandaar's hatred via Pumpkinhead, freeing Reynald & making the armor safe to use. Arsenal *'Sword': a purple version of the Dino Knight Rangers' sword weapon. Kandaar's weapon *Shield *Dino Armors **Personal Dino Armor Attacks *'Ancient Break Edge' Powers & Abilities *'Invisibility': While it’s unknown if he can access this ability via the Dino Ninja Armor like the Dino Knight Rangers or is a power belonging to a host, it’s confirmed that Kandaar can turn himself invisible to sneak into any place he wants. *'Mysticrons Creation': According to Governor Hunt, Kandaar is capable of creating Mysticrons, much like herself or Shroomus. |-|Dino Knight Brown= Arsenal *A brown version of Kandaar's sword *A brown version of the unnamed shield *Dino Armors Attacks Notes * Reynald, as Kandaar, shares the similarities to the previous Ranger-like allies: ** Similar to Koragg, both were being cursed into evil fighting against their respective teams before they're eventually free from evil & joining forces with their respective teams. ***They also share a purple color scheme & a knight motif. **Similar to Jarrod, both were trained under their respective Master Mao before they fell into the dark side. ***Also similar to Jarrod, both would only switch to the side of good temporarily before returning the side of good. **Similar to Mike Corbett, both are Knight-themed Ranger-like allies who joined alongside their respective Ranger teams. *He is also sharing the similarities to the Green Ranger & the White Dino Ranger when both of them are evil at some point. **Like Tommy, after his demise, their powers were passed into their respective Red Ranger. *Reynald/Kandaar is the first Ranger-like ally since the Fury Warriors. Like them, Reynald was originally an antagonist to the Ranger team before redeeming themselves as heroes. *Reynald's death is similar to Skyla's from Power Rangers Ninja Storm as both after dying, their remaining powers were turned into a Power-Up for the Red Rangers of their respective shows. *Dino Knight Brown is the first official Brown Ranger in Power Rangers history. See Also *Nada - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger *Seto - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger (as the Brown Ranger) Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Aliens Category:PR Allies Category:Ranger Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Evil Rangers Category:PR Knight Themed Villains Category:Violet Ranger Category:Non-Color Names Category:Good turns Evil Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Anti-Hero Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:Dino Knight Rangers Category:Extra Ranger Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:PR Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:PR Resurrected Category:Brown Ranger